thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Driver
The drivers (sometimes called engineers in recent US narrations) drive and maintain the engines and, along with the fireman, keep the engines in control and provide a voice of reason when an engine is being difficult. A North Western Railway driver's uniform consists of blue trousers, a black tie, a white shirt with a blue jacket over it, and a blue cap. This dress code is the same for drivers on the Arlesdale Railway. The drivers on the Skarloey Railway wear the same outfits, but in grey instead of blue. Voice Actors Thomas' driver: * Ryōichi Tanaka (Japan; Thomas' Train, Thomas and the Trucks, and Thomas and the Breakdown Train) * Takeshi Endo (Japan; first - second seasons) * Kōzō Shioya (Japan; Thomas Gets Bumped, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, No Joke for James,Thomas, Percy and the Post Train, Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure, Thomas and Stepney, and Thomas and the Special Letter) * Yasuhiko Tokuyama (Japan; Bye George!) * Moriya Endo (Japan; Lady Hatt's Birthday Party, James and the Trouble with Trees, Gordon and the Gremlin, Something in the Air, and Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday) * Toshio Kobayashi (Japan; sixth season) * Keiji Hirai (Japan; Too Hot for Thomas) Edward's driver: * Ryōichi Tanaka (Japan; Edward and Gordon) * Hirohiko Kakegawa (Japan; second season) * Takeshi Endo (Japan; Edward's Exploit) * Yūki Satō (Japan; Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party) * Ryōtarō Okiayu (Japan; Edward's Brass Band) Henry's driver: * Ryōichi Tanaka (Japan; The Sad Story of Henry and Fish) * Shinobu Satouchi (Japan; Coal and Henry and the Elephant) * Takeshi Endo (Japan; The Flying Kipper) * Kōzō Shioya (Japan; Whistles and Sneezes and Henry's Forest) * Bin Shimada (Japan; Haunted Henry) * Naoki Tatsuta (Japan; Henry and the Wishing Tree) Gordon's driver: * Keith Wickham (UK/US; the Adventure Begins) * Ryōichi Tanaka (Japan; first, sixth, and seventh seasons) * Takeshi Endo (Japan; Tenders and Turntables) * Kōzō Shioya (Japan; Off the Rails, Cows, No Joke for James, and Gordon and the Gremlin) * Toshio Kobayashi (Japan; Gordon and the Famous Visitor and The Trouble with Mud) * Shinobu Satouchi (Japan; Tender Engines) * Moriya Endo (Japan; Thomas and the Rumours) * Shigenori Sōya (Japan; It's Good to be Gordon) * Isamu Yusen (Japan; the Adventure Begins) James' driver: * Ryōichi Tanaka (Japan; Thomas and the Breakdown Train, James and the Coaches, and Make Someone Happy) * Takeshi Endo (Japan; Troublesome Trucks and Dirty Objects) * Ryō Horikawa (Japan; Time for Trouble) * Yūki Satō (Japan; No Joke for James and Buzz, Buzz) * Hikaru Midorikawa (Japan; James and the Trouble with Trees) * Hisao Egawa (Japan; James and the Red Balloon) * Naoki Tatsuta (Japan; Thomas and the Firework Display) * Satoshi Taki (Japan; James Goes Too Far) Percy's driver: * Takeshi Endo (Japan; Thomas, Percy and the Coal, Percy and Harold, and Jack Frost) * Kōzō Shioya (Japan; Percy and the Signal, Ghost Train, Woolly Bear, Percy's Promise, Thomas, Percy and the Post Train, Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure, Baa!, Put Upon Percy, andHappy Ever After) * Toshio Kobayashi (Japan; Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, Special Attraction, and Mind that Bike) * Yūki Satō (Japan; Percy, James and the Fruitful Day, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, and Percy's New Whistle) * Yūsuke Numata (Japan; A Surprise for Percy) * Ryōtarō Okiayu (Japan; Percy Gets it Right) Toby's driver: * Hirohiko Kakegawa (Japan; Toby and the Stout Gentleman) * Ryō Horikawa (Japan; Mavis and Toby's Tightrope) * Toshio Kobayashi (Japan; Special Attraction) * Tetsu Inada (Japan; Horrid Lorry) * Katsuji Mori (Japan; Toby and the Flood) Duck's driver: * Takeshi Endo (Japan; A Close Shave) * Hikaru Midorikawa (Japan; Donald's Duck) * Toshio Kobayashi (Japan; All at Sea) * Shinobu Satouchi (Japan; Bulgy) * Ryō Horikawa (Japan; Toby Had a Little Lamb) Donald's driver: * Ryōichi Tanaka (Japan; Twin Trouble) * Ryōtarō Okiayu (Japan; Bad Day at Castle Loch) Douglas' driver: * Yūki Satō (Japan; Escape) * Ryōtarō Okiayu (Japan; Bad Day at Castle Loch) Oliver's driver: * Keith Wickham (UK/US; Duck in the Water) * Katsuji Mori (Japan; Oliver's Find) Bill and Ben's drivers: * Keith Wickham (UK/US; No Steam Without Coal) * Hirohiko Kakegawa (Japan; The Diseasel) * Toshio Kobayashi (Japan; Heroes) * Bin Shimada (Japan; Double Teething Troubles) Emily's driver: * Keiji Hirai (Japan; Emily's New Coaches) Arthur's driver: * Yūsuke Numata (Japan; Something Fishy) Murdoch's driver: * Ryōtarō Okiayu (Japan; Peace and Quiet) Spencer's driver: * Hisao Egawa (Japan; Edward the Great) Fergus' driver: * Kōzō Shioya (Japan; Fergus Breaks the Rules) Stephen's driver: * Kunihiro Kawamoto (Japan; Slow Stephen) Gator's driver: * Keith Wickham (UK; Long Lost Friend) * Glenn Wrage (US; Long Lost Friend) * Kunihiro Kawamoto (Japan; Long Lost Friend) Daisy's driver: * Kōzō Shioya (Japan; Daisy) * Ryō Horikawa (Japan; Bulls Eyes) Skarloey's driver: * Nobuhiko Kazama (Japan; Four Little Engines and A Bad Day for Sir Handel) * Yūki Satō (Japan; Home at Last) * Yasuhiko Kawazu (Japan; Snow) Rheneas' driver: * Yasuhiko Kawazu (Japan; Rusty and the Boulder) Sir Handel's driver: * Nobuhiko Kazama (Japan; Four Little Engines and A Bad Day for Sir Handel) Peter Sam's driver: * Yūki Satō (Japan; Special Funnel and Duncan Gets Spooked) Duncan's driver: * Yūki Satō (Japan; Home at Last and Passengers and Polish) * Toshio Kobayashi (Japan; Rock 'n' Roll and Dunkin Duncan) Duke's driver: * Kōzō Shioya (Japan; You Can't Win) Rusty's driver: * Yūki Satō (Japan; fourth and seventh seasons) * Hisao Egawa (Japan; Rusty and the Boulder) * Ryō Horikawa (Japan; Dunkin Duncan) Trivia * From the eighth to sixteenth seasons of Thomas and Friends, drivers and firemen act almost purely as background characters and are very rarely acknowledged. Engines have on numerous occasions left their jobs without consulting their drivers (if they have any), when in reality, the driver would direct the engine where to go and what to do. But from the seventeenth season onwards, drivers have been seen more often and have worked more realistically. * In the magazine stories, drivers on the Skarloey Railway wear the same colour uniform of those on theNorth Western Railway. * To date, eight drivers have been named: Charlie Sand, Edward's driver, Ted, Henry's driver, Joe,Culdee's driver, Bob, Thomas' driver in the CGI series, Mr. Arkwright, Mr. Perkins, Mr. Bennett and Mr. Roberts. * There have been complaints about the lack of female drivers. Mary Creagh, a Labour Front-bencher, has said it was a negative stereotype, and says it will make women less likely to become train drivers if they are put off in their early years. She also criticised the lack of female characters. HiT Entertainment responded saying there has been a "historical imbalance" but that there will be more female characters/ engines in development. Merchandise * Wooden Railway﻿ * Brio (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail Gallery ThomasAndTheBillboard62.png Category:Humans Category:Staff